Pokemon Unova Adventure
by SceptiletheBanana
Summary: Brendan begins his journey in the Unova Region!


Pokemon Unova Adventure

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

Before I begin, I would like to get a few things straight. 1: I will be writing this in script-style. I feel that this is a lot easier to read and write. 2: The main character's name is Brendan. No, not the Brendan from the games, but an entirely new character. Also, Brendan is loosely based off of Trip from the anime. Same goes for Ben, who is based off Cheren, Elaina, who is based off Bianca, and Matt, who is based off Ash. 3: I will not go into full detail when describing the pokemon, because I feel that this is a waste of time to read and if you're reading a story about pokemon, then you probably will already know what the pokemon look like! I also won't describe the appearance of the trainers, because I want you, as readers, to imagine what they look like yourself! 4: The plot of this story will be similar to the anime, Black and White, and Black and White 2, so don't be surprised if you see similar situations to them. I will do my best to put a twist on it though. How will I do this you ask? Well, soon you'll find out! With that out of the way, here we go!

Brendan woke up early in the morning. He was already dressed and heading downstairs when his alarm clock went off. He ate breakfast, and his mom told him the usual "mom things," such as "be careful!" and "I love you!" Soon, Brendan was on his way. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the Nuvema Town sky. It wasn't a long walk to Professor Juniper's lab, and in no time, Brendan was there. He waited a few minutes for his friends to arrive. The first was Ben. Ben had been Brendan's best friend since they were little kids. They had been talking about this day for years.

Ben: Hey Brendan! Can you believe today's already here?

Brendan: I know! Hey, do you know where Elaina is?

Ben: She's late. As usual.

Elaina: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sor-AAH!

Elaina tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face.

Brendan: Elaina, are you alright?

Elaina: I'm fine, just like the last fifty times this happened to me! But thank you for caring.

Ben: You mean the last fifty times this happened this _week?_

Elaina: _Very Funny!_

Brendan: What are we waiting for? Let's go in!

And with that, the three of them walked into Professor Juniper's lab.

Juniper: Oh, hello you three! Are you excited for today?

All Three: Yes!

Juniper: Great!

Jupiter walked over to a long table.

Here are some things that you are going to need for your journey.

Juniper handed Brendan a green Pokedex, Ben a blue Pokedex, and Elaina a pink Pokedex, along with five Pokeballs each.

Juniper: Now, time to meet the pokemon that is going to become your lifelong partner!

Juniper reached into her pocket, and took out three pokeballs.

Juniper: Alright, here's the water type pokemon, Oshawott!

An Oshawott came out of the pokeball in a dazzling blue light, and onto the table.

Juniper: Next, here's the fire type pokemon, Tepig!

A Tepig popped out of the pokeball and blew tiny flames out of its nose.

Juniper: and last, but not least, the grass type pokemon, Snivy!

A Snivy emerged from the pokeball and looked straight at Brendan. Brendan instantly fell in love with Snivy. Snivy was perfect.

Juniper: Just to do this quick and hopefully without any arguments, point to the pokemon you want on the count of three.

Juniper counted to three and each kid pointed to a pokemon. Ben pointed to Oshawott, Elaina pointed to Tepig, and Brendan pointed to Snivy.

Juniper: Wow, that was easy! Now try scanning your new pokemon with your pokedex!

Brendan picked up his pokedex and turned it on. As he looked through the screen, he could see that everything was a blue silhouette, except for the pokemon, which were a red silhouette(to picture this, think of Eagle Sense in Assassin's Creed). There were also crosshairs, and when you brought the crosshairs over the pokemon, the silhouette of the pokemon would light up white, instead of red. Brendan clicked a button and a picture of a Snivy came up. The pokedex started talking.

Pokedex: Snivy, the grass snake pokemon. Snivy lives in the forest, and during the day, it holds its tail up in the air to absorb solar energy from the sun.

A pokeball icon came up in the bottom right corner of the screen. Brendan touched it. A screen with a picture of Brendan's Snivy came up, along with a male gender sign, and a list of Snivy's moves. The moves were Tackle, Vine Whip, and Leaf Tornando.

Brendan: This is so cool!

Jupiter: I know, isn't it? Here is Snivy's pokeball. You are now free to go on your adventure!

Brendan thanked Jupiter and looked over at Ben and Elaina, who also seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ben: Brendan, we should have a battle!

Brendan had been so excited to have a pokemon battle all his life. He quickly agreed. They walked outside and around the side of the lab where there was a battlefield. Elaina sat on a bench, eagerly watching.

Ben: Alright, Oshawott, come on out!

Ben threw the pokeball and out came Oshawott.

Brendan: Snivy, I choose you!

Brendan threw Snivy's pokeball high into the air like he saw countless trainers do on TV. He was already visualizing the battle and knew what to do. Snivy came out of the pokeball and out onto the battlefield.

Ben: Oshawott, use Water Gun!

Oshawott sprayed a jet of water from its mouth at Snivy.

Brendan: Snivy, dodge it!

Snivy jumped out of the way of the Water Gun. Brendan was amazed.

Brendan: Great job, Snivy!

Snivy turned around and smiled at Brendan.

Brendan: Now use Vine Whip!

Two green vines shot out of Snivy's shoulders and hit Oshawott with great force.

Ben: Oshawott are you okay? Good. Use Tackle!

Oshawott charged at Snivy

Brendan: Snivy, use Tackle too!

Snivy did the same, and both pokemon crashed into each other.

Ben: Now while you're up close, use Razor Shell!

Oshawott took its scalchop off its stomach and it a blue aura in the shape of a sword shot out of it. Oshawott then hit Snivy with it, who flew back several feet.

Brendan: Snivy! Are you alright?

Snivy struggled to get up, but he did. He turned around, and nodded to Brendan.

Ben: Oshawott, use Razor Shell, one more time!

Oshawott raced toward Snivy, who looked as if he couldn't take another hit.

Brendan: Snivy, you can do it, use Leaf Tornado!

Snivy jumped up, and spun around upside down, creating a tornado of leaves above his tail. Snivy then launched the tornado at Oshawott, who was lost in a flash of leaves and green light.

Ben: Oshawott!

When the leaves scattered, Oshawott was lying there with its eyes swirling.

Juniper: Oshawott is unable to battle. Snivy wins!

Brendan looked over. He had no idea that Professor Juniper was watching their battle.

Juniper: Great job both of you! Lets take your pokemon inside and heal them.

After their pokemon were healed, Brendan set off by himself on his way to the next town. He got his first pokemon, he won his first pokemon battle, and he was finally on an adventure! Brendan was excited for what the future would hold.


End file.
